1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for processing of documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for subject-matter analysis of tabular data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents include information in many forms. For example, textual information arranged as sentences and paragraphs conveys information in a narrative form.
Some types of information are presented in a tabular organization. For example, a document can include tables for presenting financial information, organizational information, and generally, any data items that are related to one another through some relationship.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming a given content into a human-usable language or form. For example, NLP can accept a document whose content is in a computer-specific language or form, and produce a document whose corresponding content is in a human-readable form.